


Vännen min, vi ses i helvetet

by scottishtragedy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishtragedy/pseuds/scottishtragedy





	Vännen min, vi ses i helvetet

Franz Müller ser bort när hans älskade skjuts till döds. Auzhwitz-Birkenau, 1943. Han står meter ifrån, men blodet missar honom inte. Inte heller skonar det honom. Nu finns det ingenting han kan göra. SS-kommendant Sturm riktar geväret mot Franz tinning, och han ber en stilla bön. Han försöker hålla huvudet kallt, och en enda tanke ropar högst. _Om jag kunde göra om allt, skulle jag välja precis samma väg._

 

* * *

 

Franz smyger över grusplanen. Långsamt, tyst och kvickt. Varje steg är hans sista. Männen i vakttornen är uttråkade. Gud vet att nästa skott träffar honom. Men det är mörkt, och Franz är rutinerad. Han har hus att ta skydd bakom. Han har Jesus på sin sida. Och han har Hans i barack 6. Gudomlige Hans. Vittnet som erövrat hans hjärta.

Franz närmar sig det hörn, där han i dagsljus syns som Bambi på hal is. Men med hjälp från Gud har han klarat sig, och med hjälp från Maria gör han det ytterliggare en gång. Varje natt riskerar han livet för sin älskare.

När han når barack 6 står Hans utanför och väntar. Hans Steinmann, numera 61838.  
"Franz!" Viskar han så tyst han orkar. De båda har varit i lägret, över 50 dagar, och kroppen orkar inte mer än det allra nödvändigaste, inte längre. Den suktar efter ömhet, och ömhet skall den få. Två unga män som står i brand. Natten omfamnas av ett tyst vakuum. I deras öron är varje ljud en explosion. Kanske är det ren överlevnadsinstinkt. Det är trots allt vad som förde dem tillsammans.

_Endast en mil därifrån, ruineras både stad och familj. Franz Müller sitter i trygghet, nere i skyddsrummet på Wolkigstraße. Det är under ett av de allra första flyglarmen. Efter det, längtar Franz tills bombplanen skall flyga över staden. Nätterna i skyddsrummet, det är då han får beundra den andra unga gentlemannen. De är båda rika och ariska. Kristna, till och med. Franz Müller är ett tyskt praktexemplar. Tills han träffar Hans Steinmann. Hans värld vänds uppochned i begär._

_Ett år senare, en förrädare senare, tynar han bort i ytterliggare ett dödsläger. Sakta förmultnar han. Och fortfarande är de farliga nätterna vad han ser fram emot._

Långsamt sluter han ögonen. Som alla andra nätter, låter han sig för en sekund glömma allt. I hans famn finns Hans. Han tänker inte, bryr sig inte. Allt som betyder något, är deras sammanlänkade kroppar.

_När jag dör, lovar du att vi träffas i himlen?_  
_Nej, Franz. Vi återses i Helvetet._

 

* * *

 

Han ser inte åt kommendantens håll när kulan lämnar vapnet. Men det hörs. "Det var som självaste fan, mitt i natten", muttrar den bittre Kapo-juden i baracken, som trots allt gillade Franz. Han vet inte att i samma sekund, slår en bögjävels kropp i marken.


End file.
